


The love story of Wolfs and Bats

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Halloween 2018 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Love, M/M, vampire!Mark, werewolf!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: "You are so sweet, cute and precious""I am not sweet! I am dark and mysterious and very dangerous!""How cute."Or how a vampire and Werewolf falls in love





	The love story of Wolfs and Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween story 2 done!

**  
**When you think vampire what do you think? Tall pale creatures, that come in your window at night to suck your blood? Sparkling beings that have lived for thousands of years just to blow it all to bang the most boring person in human history? Van Hellsing? **  
**

All of those were great ideas for what a vampire was, they would all be wrong, but they could still be a great idea. Cause if you asked Jackson to tell you what a vampire was, his thoughts would instantly go to soft almond shaped brown eyes, bleached, but somehow still soft blonde hair framing a model like face.

A soft, but lean body with thin pale legs that looked beautiful around Jackson’s waist. Small little fangs, that looked more like they were for show than for actually draining people’s blood, and an adorable bat form that showed up as an Egyptian fruit bat, the cutest kind of bat if you asked Jackson.

Add to that, a tired and whiny voice every time Jackson tried to wake him before sundown, and a body temperature below average, fitting perfectly with Jackson’s normally overheating oven of a body.

Basically, when Jackson thought of the vampire, he thought of his boyfriend Mark.

You probably wonder, how did a werewolf and a vampire start dating? See that was a great question! A wonderful question!

Jackson didn’t have the answer to that question, he still pretty much had no idea how he had ended up dating Mark, or well more accurately how Mark had ended up dating him, they had gone to bordering school together, where most little monsters got sent, it was a lot safer than trying to go to a normal human school and accidentally licking somebodies finger as they got a paper cut.

The second Jackson had seen Mark, he had already decided that Mark was the one for him, that they were soulmates, Mark… had no agreed. See the thing was that werewolves and vampires weren't supposed to get along, so when Mark suddenly had a werewolf following him like a moonstruck puppy, he didn’t seem to agree.

It had been like that for years, with Jackson following Mark around like he was the moon himself, and Mark being extremely disturbed. THEY WEREN’T EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE FRIENDS!?

Over the years, Mark did soften up to Jackson, and he started actually looking forward to the night where Jackson would crawl into his bed, being a sad little puppy since he couldn’t see the moon from their room.

How that tentative friendship had turned into a relationship, Jackson still wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with him standing up for Mark when some of the other vampires was being a dick to him and making fun of his very small vampire teeth. Which was just rude! Mark might not have long scary fangs, but his teeth were adorable, and size wasn’t what mattered!

After Jackson had gotten himself into a fight with the other vampires, he had found Mark sobbing for himself hiding under the blanket. That had been the night they had shared their first kiss, it had been filled with Mark’s blood tears and the others confession that he often felt like he wasn’t worth the title of vampire, since his bat form wasn’t scary and he, in general, didn’t look very scary, and his teeth weren’t good unless his target volunteered for the blood.

While at school, all the vampires would get blood from the school not having to go and hunt, but it was status kind of game between vampires where they would go and almost hunt for each other trying the bite and get blood from the others. If you asked Jackson it was a horrible game, all the werewolves did was puppy piles and play fighting, but they would never hurt each other!

To make it all worse, since taking blood from vampires made them weaker, that left already weaker ranked vampires like Mark, even weaker as stupid blood sucks would take the blood he needed from him, and it wasn’t like he could fight back with his small cute little teeth.

When they woke up cuddled close to each other the day after their first kiss, Mark was even more exhausted that normally, crying for vampires was bad, their tears were made of blood, leaving the already blood starved Mark even more without anything in his body. That was what lead Jackson to offer his own blood for the vampire, at first Mark had just stared confused at him, yes it wasn’t uncommon that lovers or partners of vampires would offer them blood, but werewolves and vampires weren't supposed to get along.

It was a long complicated story, werewolf blood was the best and most yummy blood to vampires, which had lead to back in the day's vampires hunting werewolves and string them up to drain them from the blood. Werewolves were unable to forgive vampires for this, and it left to the currently hostile relationship towards the two species. So the idea of Jackson offering Mark his blood had an even deeper meaning, but to Jackson it was nothing. He had decided years ago that Mark was it for him, that it was his one and only soulmate, he didn’t care that his friends called him crazy, that his parents said that soulmates weren’t real.

Mark was it for Jackson.

And of course, he would offer his blood to the starved vampire, that just made logical sense for Jackson, it was the one and only logical choice. Mark refused at first of course, cause that was how Mark was, Jackson would take on step forward and Mark would take a half one back, but slowly 1 was more than ½ and the distance between them got smaller.

The thing was that Mark knew how deep sharing blood was, he knew that he would have a hard time trying to keep the distance between them if he accepted it, but at that point Jackson had slowly worn down his walls, and while Mark wasn’t sure that he was ready for something this serious, he couldn’t deny his feelings for Jackson anymore, he had tried to push the wolf away.

It had only been a few years where Mark had actually really not wanted Jackson, but the more they got to know each other, the more they grew up Mark decided that he wasn’t actually good enough for Jackson, with his big heart and kind laugh. Jackson was an amazing and perfect werewolf, where Mark was a failure of a vampire.

But he could no longer hold himself back if Jackson wanted to waste time on him, if Jackson wanted to waste his love on Mark, a terrible vampire, then okay, Mark was not gonna deny him anymore.

That was almost 70 years ago, and it was once again Halloween, in over 70 years they hadn’t left each other's side and Mark couldn’t imagine ever wanting to leave. Halloween was special for them, as the years had gone on, Halloween had become the one time a year where nobody had to hide where who they really were, they could go and fit in with the Halloween crowd, well of course Jackson couldn’t go in his wolf form, that would terrify people, and Mark looked more like an idol than a vampire, but still… It was fun.

Every year Mark would dress up like vampire, like a stereotypical vampire, and as he came in the living room all dressed up, Jackson got reminded why he had loved this man for over a lifetime, this man who hadn’t aged a day in a long time, “You are so sweet, cute and precious.” Jackson was aware that his tone of voice could give somebody diabetes, but he couldn’t stop himself from sending heart eyes at the pouting vampire.

“I am not sweet! I am dark mysterious and very dangerous.”

Jackson just grinned as he leaned in, and just before he kissed him he mumbled “so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to get the last Halloween story done for tomorrow!
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
